


I Don't Want This

by Writteninblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteninblue/pseuds/Writteninblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt sees the end result of what he has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want This

**Author's Note:**

> Really something quick I just threw together.

    He had done it! They're first phase of their mission! Break down Wall Maria and let the titans in. This was all the destroy humanity! It was Bertholdt's and Reiner's mission. Bertholdt walked along in disbelief. Maybe he can do this? Maybe he did something right? Now all he had left to do was joint the military, on their graduation they would take down Wall Rose. Once they were in the Military Police, Wall Sina was their target…and then they could go home. The idea made Bertholdt laugh with glee. They were so close!  
  
    He clung onto Reiner's hand, who looked back at his friend. Reiner smirked a bit, glad his friend was happy. It was a long journey, filled with obstacles. Yet, they did it, and seeing Bertholdt smile was great.  
  
    Walking along the streets finally something caught his eye. A child, a few years younger then him, ran around screaming and crying. "Mommy!" The child called. "Mommy where are you?" Bertholdt looked at the child, as his smile faded.  
  
    After a few more steps, he saw another family, each of them clutching each other closely, crying and wailing. They said nothing as the clung each other tightly, the only sound coming from them was the sound of sobbing.  
  
    A large crowd gathered around a man in a Military Police jacket. An older man was on his knees. "Please sir!" The old man pleaded. "We lost everything! And my grandchildren are without their mother now! We need more food!"  
    "This is the maximum we are allowed to give out!"  
    "Please…"  
    "Don't think you're the only one who lost everything! There are thousands in the same boat you are. You will get the one loaf, or none at all!"  
  
    "H-Hey Reiner?" Bertholdt asked, passing by a group of bodies, all of them bleeding with multiple cuts and bruises. Large gashes along their foreheads, as the blood fell into their eyes. A mother stood over one of the young children bodies. Screaming and shaking the now corpse  Bertholdt could have sworn he saw one of them missing a limb. "W-Whats going on?"  
      
    Reiner looked back, "These are all the humans who were affected by what we did."  
    Bertholdt looked around. "All…All of them?"  
    "Yeah?" Reiner answered. He stopped walking, as he realized, Bertholdt was not moving. The dark hair boy was also squeezing his hand. "Bertl?" Reiner said walking up to his friend. "Bertl?" He then noticed large fat tears streaming down the other's cheek. "Are you ok?"  
    Bertholdt shook his head, right before he let out a loud wail. "This is my fault!" Bertholdt sobbed. "This is because of me!"  
  
    "B-Bertholdt! This is what we're supposed to do!"  
    "N-No!"  Bertholdt lifted up his hand, whipping the tears from his eyes. "N-No! I don't want to do this! I don't want to!"  
    Reiner had no idea what do to or say. The only thing he could do, was wrap his arms around his friend, and held him close. "I know Bertl…." He said.  
  
    Bertholdt's sobbing attracted the attention of a few others. "Whats wrong with him?" A woman asked.  
    "Possible lost his parents." The man standing next to her answered.  
    "Poor child." The woman said back. "So young…And already going through so much."


End file.
